Tobi
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: Please read, details are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my loyal readers. I wish to say thank you to to those who have told me what idea would help me with my tobi story. So I am glad to give you a prequel.**

* * *

Sharingan, A legendary power that many have coveted and feared for as long as time itself. Through great loss one could gain the great power of the Mangekyō Sharingan. But like much power there is always the need for more, for the Mangekyō Sharingan would lose sight ability after so much use. So to fix that one would take the Mangekyō Sharingan eyes from another person with them. Gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was thought to be the perfect way to gain power. That was because they didn't know of the Final Sharingan.

The eye's final form that granted power far greater than anyone could comprehend. But that was never obtained till now, Ichigo kurosaki a young nine year old laid under his dead mother crying harder then any kid should. His mother, his whole world was dead. That was then a young woman about 5'3 with long black hair crimson red eyes that looked like they were staring into your soul. Cream colored skin and a face more beautiful then only woman Ichigo had ever seen.

"Sup kid." She said effertlesly picking up Matsuki and setting her down in a more peace position.

"Wh..wh..who ar..ar..are you?" Ichigo asked crying.

"Rika Uchiha. Mistress of Illusions." Rika said bowing as if nothing was wrong."Stop crying kid. I didn't when I died in the arms of my husband and lost my unborn child in process."

"Why are you here." Ichigo asked wriping his eyes trying to stop crying.

"Your eyes called my sprite." Rika said kneeling in front of Ichigo. "Do you want this pain to end?"

"Yes."Ichigo cried.

"I can take you there." Rika said poking Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo's sight went black and when he could see again he was in a a old shamen like temple with a red and white fan banners hanging around the room.

"so this is the kid." A shadow figure said.

"Sasuke behave." A another figure said. Sasuke apeared and shrouged.

"What ever Itachi." Itachi came forward and shouk his head in annoyance.

"He there." Another person said said revealing himself he had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. "I'm Shusui. Nice to meet you Ichigo."

"Of all people to gain the final sharingan. A sniffling child get it." A man said appearing before Ichigo. He was a tall and fit man with his hair grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. His attire consisted of bright red traditional armor constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves he carried an orange coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, colored bright red, in both of the top corners.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked scared.

"I am Madara Uchiha. And you are to show me respect child.

"Madara back off." Rika said appearing in front of Ichigo. Madara gritted his teeth and stepped back.

"Now now no need to fight." A new Person said making himself known. The man was pale and had hair shaped similar to that of Madara's. He also wore the Uchiha clan's traditional clothing during the Warring States Period. This attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve.

"Coming from you Obito that's a sick joke." A man hidden in the shadows said. Ichigo couldn't see much of the man. He only saw he wore mostly black and a blue hiyori.

"Enough. We are here to help Ichigo." Rika stated picking Ichigo up. "Ichigo when your mother died she unlocked something very special in you. The Final Sharingan. The power of all of us."

"We will guide you Ichigo. Teaching you our powers and techniques." Itachi said.

"To take vengeance on the beast that killed your mother." Sasuke added.

"To protect your loved ones." Shusui added.

" We will teach you everything. Every power you have hidden from you. You will become a god to others." Obito stated

"Then you will reshape the world. Make it what it should be." Madara finished for them.

The only question we have Ichigo is are you ready." The mysterious man asked. "This will not happen over night while your body will act as if you were in it, your soul will be with us. " Ichigo nodded his head

"If to avenge my mommy. I will do anything." Ichigo said determined.

"And so it begins again." The mysterious man said shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry it was short. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Also ****thank you to OverDemon and seeker of true anime fan fic for giving me ideas to help me here. Now I do want to state some facts to help you understand more here.**

**+Ichigo's soul form is his X version. He will have that form when he faces the hollow that attacked his house.**  
**+Zangetsu also is the newer X version. Zangetsu's Bankai has 3 forms; original, the one Ichigo gained when he faced Aizen, and finally his X version Bankai.**  
**+Ichigo will know about and use his full bringer power.**  
**+Kyōka Suigetsu will not work on Ichigo.**  
**+The final Sharingan will never permanently lose sight or make Ichigo go blind.**  
**+ The Final Sharingan gives the user the powers of all the Uchiha's Sharingan power so Ichigo will use the Jutsu's Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Kamui,and Kotoamatsukami. It is due to this no one can't figure out if Madara or Obito is still alive or who Tobi is. **  
**+ The Izanagi and Izanami will not make him lose his sight permanently. After a hour he must rest that eye for a hour to recharge. **  
**+ I haven't decided if Ichigo will gain the powers of Mokuton like Tobi?**  
**+ The Rinnegan will be gained later. It is Ichigo's second Fullbringer power that he can't have taken. **  
**+ Ichigo will be able to control hollows(regular - gilain) with his sharingan like the sharingan can control Biju. **  
**+ I decided to give Ichigo the power of Shinno Tsukuyomi. It is because of this he can copied Zanpaktou's. So he will never lose their powers.**  
**+ Ichigo will act like early Tobi (silly but lovable, and powerful). But when he faces Aizen at the soul society A more Tobi/Madara/Obito is shown to people.**  
**+ I decided to add Zetsu or someone like him to the story. He would then serve the purpose of helping Ichigo/Tobi during his planing and carry out his orders. **  
**+ So far the members of Akatsuki will be: Ichigo/Tobi, Zetsu, Nelliel, Starrk & lilynette(they are basically the same soul so they count as 1 member), Chad, Gin, and Unohana. (total of 7 members.)**  
**+No one other than Chad and Zetsu know Tobi's true identity. He uses a clone to replace himself as Ichigo or Tobi to foul everyone.**

* * *

**So I hope to be finished with chapter 1 soon. If you know anyone who would make a good member of Akatsuki please tell me. Also can you guess who the mysterious guy is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my loyal readers. I have finished Chapter 1 for Tobi so I present it to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

How the years flew by. Ichigo had learned many things over the time spent with the Avatars of the Sharingan. He now saw the world in a new light. This world was poorly ruled. War and disease were just a small way to describe what is wrong. In short they were ruled by a poor God. Things needed to change and he was the man to do it. Armed with the teaching of his masters he recreated the being Zetsu. Implanted with the powers and memories of the original Ichigo had the first member of his new Akatsuki. Everyday Ichigo grew in power and was gaining new powers as well. Ichigo always kept the truth about his true powers from his family and let them think all he could do was see ghosts. Which wasn't a total lie. He could see them with his normal eyes. Then came that faithful day when he meet the one that accelerated his plans.

The morning before a hollow had attacked and granted he was willing to use his fullbringer power to kill it. But before he could some girl killed it for what the memories of the Avatar's of the Sharingan told him she was a death god. The school day was boring and Ichigo had really nothing to do. So finally the night came and Ichigo retired to his room to think about what he was to do.

"A death God? Here? This early?" He thought as he laid in bed. "Hun?" He said seeing a butterfly enter his room. Then the same girl from the hallow attack entered his room via his wall. "You have to be kidding me." He said. The girl grabbed her sword's handle and stepped onto the floor not focused on Ichigo.

"It's near. That Spirit energy. It's suppressed but it's still high." She said to herself.

"Hey i'm talking to you." Ichigo said kicking the girl in the rear and turning on the lights in his room.

"You kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you an see me?" She said surprised.

"Well considering that was my foot in your ass yes I can."

"You are the one I saw in town earlier."

Yeah by the way you took to long to kill the thing. You could've killed it earlier and save alot of people plus time and money."

"How strange." the girl said said examining Ichigo."You look normal but you must be defective in some way."

"Hands off." Ichigo growled.

"You are strange." She stated.

"Don't care." Ichigo said turning his back to her.

"Oh really?" she asked drawing her sword but as she swung it at him he caught it with ease.

"You shouldn't play with weapons." Ichigo said plainly.

"What? How did you?"

" You should start explaining if you want answers." After awhile the girl exsplained how she was a soul reaper sent from the soul society to kill hollows. "Well that's a believable story. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY." Ichigo roared.

"How dare you. Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits?"

"I've never seen or heard of soul reapers and frankly your whole story is just-"

"M'lord a hollow is near." Zetsu said appearing from the floor.

"Well thanks a lot for ruining this Zetsu." Ichigo spat. That was when a explosion and a wave of spirit energy. After some seconds Yuzu came into the room looking weak.

"Ichigo. Save Karin." Yuzu muttered before passing out.

"Damn it. Zetsu look after Yuzu i'll gat Karin." Ichigo said leaving the room.

"Yes m'lord." Zetsu said coming out of the ground.

"What is going on here." the girl asked following Ichigo. Once they got down staits they saw the hole in the wall and some kind of monster holding Karin.

"Damn it." Ichigo swore.

"Ichigo! Help." Karin cried as the hollow tighten his grip.

"Hold on." Ichigo said moving his hands making strange symbols not seen in hundreds of years."**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**" Ichigo said inhaling and exhaling fire from his mouth. It hit the hollow in the face and Ichigo jumped and caught his sister.

"Ah. I found you." The hollow said recovering from the attack and went to grab Ichigo. But the soul reaper sliced it's arm and it disappeared.

"What are?" She asked

"What?"

"Your clearly not human and I have never seen a attack like that."

"No time it's back." Ichigo cried. The hollow went to attack Ichigo But the girl got in it's way.

"No." Ichigo said rushing to the girls side.

"You are a foul. You go around exerting your spirit energy and have no idea, what the effect will draw. Ah...i'm too injured to fight. Do you want to save your family?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You are something else and I can see a kind heart inside you. I can give you the power you need to save you family. Granted it will only be temporary and I can say for sure if you'll live."

"Tell me."

"You must take my Zanpaktō and pierce you center. It will transfer some of my power into you. Enough to save your family." Ichigo was at a cross road. Granted he could kill the hollow a number of ways, but he couldn't risk his secret getting out. He already took a risk using and Zetsu was sure to raise questions.

"Give me that sword soul reaper." Ichigo smiled.

"My name is Rukia kuchiki." Rukia smiled.

"I have many names. But my real name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said grabbing the blade and stabbing himself with it while the hollow came running towards him. A wave of energy exploded from Ichigo. The hollow's left arm was cut off and Ichigo then stood there as a Shinigami. His attire consists of a thicker belt across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. He hand a huge Zanpaktō in his hands and the Final Mangekyō sharingan were in his eyes.

"You dare attack my family. I will kill you. "Ichigo said disappearing and a slice noise was heard and Ichigo reappeared behind the hollow.  
"What is he?" Rukia questioned. "I only meant to give him half of my energy and somehow he's take almost half of it. His clothes those are different than those of a soul reaper. It's as if he was already one. What the hell is he?"

"Killing you with this sword would be too good for you. So." Ichigo said closing his right eye. "**Amaterasu**." The black flame appeared on the hollow and in seconds the hollow was covered in the black flame. The hollow's cries could be heard aloud and Ichigo smirked. He walked over to Rukia and stared into her eyes. "**Shinno Tsukiyomi**." In seconds her memories of that night were rewritten and he left her at that. No one was to know of his power but he knew he would need to use them again. So he needed to figure out a new plan. In the mean time, he had to learn to control the powers of a soul reaper.

The next morning was a usual rote fight with his father who thought attacking his son while he slept was a good idea. Only his dad had said that a truck had smashed into the house leaving a huge hole in the wall. The same one the hollow had made. He knew it wasn't his work. So he figured it was the soul reaper Rukia. He really didn't care she would never remember what really happened, she was just another pawn on his chess board. Ichigo didn't really feel like going to class so he used a clone via the Shinno Tsukiyomi and went to his hidden base. Far from Karakura, Ichigo discovered a hidden cave that he hollowed out more. Ichigo had in mind who he would invite to join the Akatsuki right now he had two in mind. 1. was his friend Chad, he was human like Ichigo but he sensed Chad had hidden strength that was yet to be unlocked. Chad always had his back and he knew Chad would be a great member to join Akatsuki. 2. was Uryu Ishida, the teen Quincy. Uryu would be easy in his option to get to join after all the massacre of their people was a sore subject and easy manipulative for Ichigo to use.

Ichigo had to switch with his clone since Rukia came back and was planing to force his soul out. Ichigo did however had the clonewait till his class was over and grabbed a standard Akatsuki cloak, a orange spiral, and he wore on his right thumb the ring of the leader that had the word "rei" meaning zero. Also he changed jis hair color to black to better hide himself. He hid in the shadows and finally Ichigo found Chad.

"Hello there." Ichigo said in a kinda child like tone.

"Hi? Can I help you."

"Indeed Chad." Ichigo said in a deep voice. "I am Tobi of the organization Akatsuki. And I want you to join me."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Tobi said using Kamui and transported them to the hideout. "We have existed for years and were almost destroyed. Our goal is to change the world for the better."

"How so?"

"Ah I hoping not to do due this." Ichigo sighed. He looked chad in the eyes and said "**Tsukiyomi**." From there Ichigo showed Chad almost all he knew.

"That was indescribable." Chad said amazed after coming out of the Tsukiyomi world.

"Indeed. Now I ask again will you join me?" Tobi asked.

"I have always had theses gift and I want to get stronger to help people can you do that?" Tobi nodded his head. "Then Mr. Tobi I accept your invitation."

"Good." Ichigo said tossing him a ring like his own. "Now I figure you should know who's behind this mask?" Chad nodded his head yes. Ichigo removed the mask and returned his hair to his real color.

"Ichigo?" He asked surprised.

"Hey chad." Ichigo smirked.

"How?"

"Well like I showed you I am from a dead clan called the Uchiha clan. They had this eye power called the sharingan. And when my mother was killed I awakened it. This world is dieing Chad. It's calling for help and I am here to answer the call."

"Ichigo your not alone in this like the promise we made long ago I will fight for you like you would for me."

"Thanks Chad. Now we'll need to get to work on unlocking your hidden power." Ichigo said as Zetsu came into the room. "Chad meet Zetsu the third member of Akatsuki." And with that Akatsuki was reborn. And this time they were going to reshape the world. But how was not known yet.

* * *

**Okay Hopefully that went well. Please review.**

* * *

**I want to give you all heads up. I decided to replace Gin with Uryu. Gin's alright, but Unohana dwarfs him as a soul reaper. Also I want to let you know that I started a poll to let you choose the remaining three members of Akatsuki. Choices are **

**1 Kensei Muguruma-former captain of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13. He is also a Visored.**

**2 Shinji Hirako-former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He serves as a recruiter and the de facto leader of the Visored.**

**3 Tia Hallibel-the tres Espada Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army.**

**4 Jin Kariya-leader of the Bounts**

**5 Nozomi Kujo-1st Mod Soul who later escaped from Soul Society. She's the first to also gain a Zanpakto**

**6 Senne-is a Shinigami that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki meet in the Human World.**

**7 Yoshi-Bount under the service of Jin Kariya.**

**8 Sojiro Kusaka-was an old friend and rival of Tōshirō Hitsugaya when they were younger. Unfortunately, he is killed due to the unusual circumstances. He has the same Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, as Hitsugaya.**

**9) Szayelaporro Granz-is the Octava Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army**

**10) lisa Yadomaru- a Visored and the former lieutenant of the 8th Division **

**11) Ulquiorra cifer- the Cuatro Espada in Aizen's army of Arrancar.**

**12) Yoshino Soma-Bount that house Uryu and tried to stop Jin Kariya**

**13) Hiyori Sarugaki-is the former lieutenant of the 12th Division,currently a Visored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings my loyal readers. I have finished Chapter 2 for Tobi so I present it to you.**

_**"Black Zetsu talk"**_

**"Justu/Techniques" **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sins of the past return to get you.**

That faithful day was a pain starting with his dad waking him up in his usual way.

"Good morning Ichigo." Isshin said going to attack him in his sleep. But the Shinobi in Ichigo kept him far on his guard. As Isshin was coming down Ichigo raised his leg and stepped on his dad's marbles."Ah."

"Are you nuts. What kind of Jackass attacks his own son as he's lying there sleeping?" Ichigo roared not caring as he left his dad in pain and went to the shower. Today was a very special day today, was on this day years ago, his mother died. And he had plans for today. First the real him would go as himself and pay his respects to his mother. But there was other things he needed to do. He'd have to use three clones, one to train Chad and Uryu in the ways of the Quincy, Fullbringer, and Shinobi. And the others was to deliver a little present for the ones responsible for his mother's death.

So while Ichigo and his family were walking up to his mother's grave, Tobi replicas were standing in the Akatsuki hideout watching the two other members train in tapping into the powers they didn't know they had. Tobi snapped his figures and opened the Garganta. He had a job and he was going to do it. It didn't take long as the desert was soon filled with the very tools he needed. Gillian! The large number all looked at him and he had them in his trap. He then sealed them into a scroll for the next phase of his plan. That was when he sensed the presence of several hollows coming his way. one was a deer-like Hollow , another was a lion-like Hollow. Then there was a snake-like Hollow. They were following what he saw was a near-humanoid, shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos.

"Hi there. My names Tobi." Tobi said going for the child way before he was forced into a fight. "It is such a joy to see such majestic looking hollows such as yourself gracing me with your presence."

"What is up with this guy?" Mila-Rosa the lion hollow asked.

"Who are you? Your not a hollow." Apacci the deer like hollow stated.

"Oh course I'm not a hollow." Ichigo said sweetly. "I'm Tobi. And Tobi is a good boy."

"This guy's short a few screws." Mila-Rosa stated.

"Be careful we don't know the full power of this guy." Sun-sun the snake-like Hollow stated.

"Why are you where?" Tia Hallibel the humanoid shark Vasto Lorde asked.

"Why Tobi just wanted to gather some playmates for a special game." Tobi said with joy in his voice.

"Tell me are you here to fight us?" Hallibel asked.

"Oh of course not. Why would I want to fight my new friends." Tobi said as if he was hiding the joy in his voice.

"Since when are we his friends?" Apacci asked.

"But alas we will have to arrange a different play date." Tobi said as if he was sad to leave."Lets meet again some day." Tobi opened the Garganta and left the four hollows to themselves. He opened the other and was inside the Soul Society. "Now then let the fun begin." Tobi said pulling out the scroll and cut his thumb with a kunai. The waved several hand signs and slapped his hands on the scroll.

**"Summoning Jutsu."**He said and a huge smoke cloud formed and hundreds of Gillian appeared. He didn't bother to control them he knew they would attack anything that moved. "Heheh have fun." Ichigo said watching the event unfold. And oh how it was glorious. the smoke filled the air and fires were on many buildings. He didn't care what happened to them after this they brought this on themselves when they let his mother die. After awhile he decided to cut them a break and killed the remaining ones the soul reapers hadn't killed. Know that they'd come looking for him he didn't care he had taken his turn now it was time to see the next move his enemies would make. For now he was done.

Things couldn't be said for Ichigo a soul reaper who left before Tobi's attack had been sent to check up on Rukia. And of course the guy was a pain. His name was Eikichirō Saidō. Ichigo was about to face the monster that killed his mom. But While the Clone and him were doing there thing his third clone was off to deal with the man mostly responsible for his mother's death. Yhwach. It was by the Avatars of the Sharingan that he learned of the man. And thanks to Zetsu he knew were to find him. It wasn't hard to get there thanks to **Kamui**. Tobi wore the same clothes as before. The Akatsuki cloak with red clouds, his orange spiral mask, and of course he had several Ninja tools should he need them. Including a white Zetsu seed. Tobi stood before the man and his followers surrounded Tobi armed with their Quincy weapons.

Yhwach was a tall man, whose long face has a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones. He had long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol in the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

"Who are you?" Yhwach asked.

"I have no name. For it was lost long ago. But if you were to call me some thing you may call me Tobi." Tobi said not in his happy child voice or way. But in the way Madara would've.

"Tobi? Hum that sounds familiar." Yhwach said sitting on his throne.

"It should it's the name of God. The last name you'll ever know." Tobi said flaring his powers

"You dare threaten our leader." a Quincy stated ready to fire.

"Lower your weapons you will never hit me."

"Fire." The Quincy commanded. The did and it all went through Tobi and hit the Quincy's.

"You were warned." Tobi said stepping over the hurt Quincies.

"Interesting power." Yhwach said looking the man over.

"I didn't come for your approval. I came for what you did many years ago on this very day."

"And what did I do?"

"You ended this world." Tobi said not caring about details. Yhwach sighed and grabbed his Quincy Cross, Yhwach gathered both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.

"Then I guess there is no avoiding it."

"NO. You will die and stay dead." Tobi said looking at the sword.

"I see unlike regular ones he uses a sword. " Tobi thought.

"Show me your power Tobi."

"Very well. **Final Mangekyō Sharingan**."

"Final what?" Tobi disappeared and reappeared in front of Yhwach with a kunai drawn and was blocked by Yhwach's sword.

"**Shinno Tsukiyomi**." Tobi muttered looking Yhwach in the eyes. Tobi exerted his power and formed his next Jutsu. "**Susanoo**." I was huge with blue color, two faces , and four arms.

"What is that?"

"The ultimate defense." Tobi said.

"**Water style:Water dragon Jutsu**." Tobi said forming water from the air and summoning a dragon made of water. Yhwach used his **Blut Vene** and was unaffected by this jutsu and looked intrigued by Tobi.

"Your powers are interesting. Tell me what are?"

"I am a Uchiha. **Blaze Style: Yasaka Magatama**." Utilizing the orb of black flames in his Susanoo's third hand, Tobi was able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, which are composed entirely of the flames. Yhwach jumped out of the jutsu's way and the victims were hit were forcefully thrown back and quickly incinerated.

"Amazing. Such power in one person. There is no dought in my mind, his power will make a excellent addition to mine."

Heilig Pfeil: By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach formed the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. And fired them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi. He then fired them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. The Susanoo held together and Tobi was in thought.

"Given his record I wouldn't dought he wants my power. So lets see how he does it." Tobi thought. He powered down the Susanoo and held his arms out. "Come on we both know you want the powers I have. Us the Quincy blood in me to take them." Tobi taunted. Yhwach smirked and started the **Auswählen.** That was when Tobi felt it. He was losing his powers. he felt his Sharingan power down and he started to feel himself slipping.

"NO." Tobi thought. "I won't let this happen if I die mom will have died in vain and no one will be able to stop him." But he felt more of himself leave and he was weak.

"You were a fool to let me do this." Yhwach said gaining the sharingan in his eye.

"I can't die. I won't die." Tobi roared and his power flared even higher and his eye changed. It was like Obito and Madara had said, he would one day be ready when he had eyes like them. And now he did, for in his eyes were the **Rinnegan **a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae.

"Let's see how you like it. **Blocking Technique: Absorption Seal**. Tobi said holding his hands up and pulling his energy back and then some.

"What is going on?"

"You were the fool. You thought I was weak and you could steal my powers like you did to others. Like Kanae Katagiri(N/A Uryu's mom) or how about Masaki Kurosaki." Tobi spat absorbing all of Ychwash power.

"How?" He asked surprised.

"Look at me."Tobi roared removing his mask and reverted to his original form."Look at what you helped make."

"Who are you?" He asked somewhat scared.

"I am Madara Uchiha, I am Obito Uchiha, I am Itachi Uchiha, I am Sasuke Uchiha, I am Shisui Uchiha, I am Rika Uchiha. I am the savior of this world. I am Ichigo Kurosaki Uchiha."

"It all makes sense now. So you want revenge for your mommy?"

"Oh that's just a bonus. I want you out of my way. I have plans for this world and you are in the way." Ichigo smiled wickedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"You don't need to know. You you need to know id that all I need is one eye and my Kekkei Genkai. **Tsukiyomi**." Ichigo said as it grew dark. Grand fisher was in no better shape. He was pinned down by Chakra chains and Ichigo smiled wickedly as he looked down at the helpless hollow.

"How does it feel?" Ichigo asked stabbing his sword into the ground. How does it feel to be powerless? To be the victim. To look up and pray for some kind of mercy."

"I don't fear you soul reaper." Grand fisher said.

"Oh but you should. You see no one is coming to find us. No one is coming for you to use as a diversion to run away. You are here and you aren't going any were."

"Tell me what makes you so sure."

"Because hollow. Ever since that day I trained for your return. I prepared for the day I would kill you like you killed my mother six years ago.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and thanks to a friend of mine I got a present for ya. It's from my mom she meant to give you it six years ago. Ichigo formed a uniquely small **Reishi Bow** similar in size to a handgun. "You know if I killed you with my sword you would be pure and sent to the Soul Society. But that is too good for you. However if I kill you with this you permanently die." Ichigo growled. "Now die." Ichigo fired and shot the hollow down it's opened mouth. The hollow disintegrated and a small light glowed down to Ichigo.

"Ichigo." A warm caring voice said.

"Mom?" Ichigo asked The light shifted and there stood his mother.

"You have set me free Ichigo. I am so proud of you."

"Mom it's really you." Ichigo cried tears of joy.

"Yes Ichigo."Masaki smiled. "But I must go now."

"No mom don't leave us again." Ichigo begged.

"I will see you again you know were to find me." Masaki said fading away.

"Mom." Ichigo cried hard filled with joy his mother was free and dread that she had to leave him again. "I will bring you back mom. I will set this all right." Ichigo cried. Ichigo wiped the tears from his face and looked up at the raining sky. "Yes I will fix this, I will fix everything."

Things were working out fine. Already he crippled the Soul Society by using the Hollows to attack them at their own home. And to top it off he had destroyed the Hollow Grand Fisher and the bastard Ychwash. The beasts that killed his mother. Ichigo swapped with a clone and went a penthouse he had bought using funds from secret accounts he had scattered all over the world. It helped to be able to be in many places at once. Truthfully he was in a good mood.

"Exactly as planned." Ichigo said looking at his mask and then looking out the widow of his penthouse.

"Ichigo." Zetsu said coming out of the floor and stood behind Ichigo.

"What?"

"I have never questioned the plans of my past masters. But I must ask what your true plan is?"

"My true plan?"

"Yes." Zetsu said. **"_It is obvious you are holding back from the other members. So what is your plan?_"**

"Heheheheheh. My plan? My plan is simple. I will create a new world_._" Ichigo stated some what off his usual emotionless posture.

"How?"

"Simple, by any and all means necessary." Ichigo said looking out at the town before him. "Humans are a destructive race. It helps give hollows the urges when they transform. So I will eliminate the problem first. Then we take a bit of Madara's and Obito's plan for the remaining world."

"You plan to kill people?"

"I understood that killing people is wrong. There is no other way! The world has to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Who else can do it, and come this far? Would they have kept going? The only one, who can create a new world… is me. The others will play their part. And they too will have a role in the new world."

"What of the soul reapers?"

"A bunch of hopeless fools…"Ichigo stated feeling the hatred for them. Had they done their job. Then his mother would still be alive. "I'll make them trust me. And when they've given me everything I need, I'll kill those who still stand against."

"Wow. And what will become of you after this is done?"

"Hehehehhehahahahahah. I will become the god of this world." Ichigo smiled wickedly and placing his hand on the window staring out. This world was his and soon it would be what he wanted it to be. Then peace would finally come, With him standing as the God to the world.

* * *

**Well the plot thickens. Ichigo in a way has his mother back and he has her's and all the powers that Ychwash had. And now he reveals his true plan. I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review because the more I get the faster I can write the next chapter. Remember to go to my profile to vote on the last few members for Ichigo to have join his Akatsuki. Thank you and have a nice day or night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings my loyal readers. I have finished Chapter 3 for Tobi so I present it to you.**

**"Justu/Techniques"**

**"Zanpakutō talk"**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Lose to gain**

Something felt off to Ichigo. He was growing to be more powerful than any being to exist and yet he still felt weak. He decided that he needed answers so he as he laid in his bed after the test he had set up for Uryu to test his and Chads powers. A test that had brought a Menos to there world. Ichigo laid there and drifted to his inner world. It was still the same Uchiha temple like and he didn't see his ancestors the Avatars of the Sharingan.

"Hey Itachi, Rika. I need to talk to you." Ichigo shouted. Itachi appeared via a swarm of crows. Rika appeared via a mist and when she did she seemed to have her shinobi shirt on backwards.

"What I was in the middle of something Ichigo." Rika asked calmly.

"Indeed Ichigo. What do you need of us?" Itachi asked. He didn't mind Itachi was content here. Now granted he had his family here but there were times he wished his spirit could leave to find some of his other family like his parents.

"Even after every battle I won and all the power I have. I still feel weak." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo we taught you all you could from us." Rika said.

"But there is that which you must look inside yourself to find the answer." Itachi stated. "You may have the Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes. But we never came to depend on them."

"Soon Ichigo. When you are at your lowest point you will find your true power." Rika said turning to leave. "Now be a doll and don't need me for awhile." Rika said sweetly that it scared the boys and she disappeared.

"It maybe best if you don't call on them for awhile Ichigo." Itachi said leaving.

"Ichigo left his inner world wishing he had more answer. He passed by his bathroom when he heard someone gagged calling for help.

He entered ad saw no one but he continued to hear the noise and turned to see Kon taped behind his toilet.

"Why the hell are you duck taped to my toilet?" He asked. Kon continued to try to talk but of course he was still gaged. So Ichigo ripped the tape off and took him back to his room.

He set Kon down and had to admitt it was funny seeing the red mark from were Ichigo had ripped of the tape off Kon's mouth.

"Man thanks for the solid. You totally saved my ass." Kon said.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said covering his nose as Kon had a stench to him. He grabbed some spray deodorant and sprayed the plush toy.

"Hey what they hell you do that for?"

"You stink." Ichigo said plainly. "Why did were you there any way?"

"Well Rukia-"Kon said then suddenly getting worried. "Rukia! Ichigo we have to save her she's in trouble." Kon said trying to jump onto Ichigo. But Ichigo caught him by the face.

"Shut up. **Kon pinball no Jutsu**." Ichigo said tossing Kon who bounced around the room. Then he landded on the deask in the room and saw a note for Ichigo.

"Hey look at this." Kon said pointing to it. Ichigo opened it and it was goodbye note that needed to be decoded. After doing so Ichigo left his body via soul force on his bead and made it look like he had went to sleep incase his family came a knocking. Once far from sight Ichigo created a clone to stand in as Tobi. When he found her Rukia was with two soul Reapers and Uryu who was laying down on the ground bleeding. Ichigo knew that Uryu held back. He was trained to use chakra so it meant he didn't use it so not to give away he was a member of Akatsuki.

The man towering over Uryu had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which was kept in a high ponytail. His hairline was styled it in a large widow's-peak. His forehead was covered in tribal tattoos. He wore a standard Shinigami outfit, though he included some sort of headgear, some kind of expensive looking glasses. The other man had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, he wore one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard soul reaper uniform, he wore a white scarf, fingerless white tekkou which only cover the back of his hands. He that sort of nobility look to him that made one want to respect him.

He saw the redhead about to deliver the final blow to Uryu so Ichigo use a energy attack and stopped him.

"Hum?" The redhead asked before jumping back. "So who the hell are you?"

"The name is Ichigo. I'm the one who's gonna bet your ass. How's it going? " He said as Tobi appeared.

"My my. What a unfortunate thing to happen to Uryu right Mr. Ichigo?" Tobi said in a Tobi child like tone.

"Ichigo? Tobi? You fools why did you come?" Rukia thought.

"Hey there Mrs. Rukia." Tobi jumped into the air and grabbed onto Rukia's hands. "Why Mrs. Rukia I haven't seen you since that whole demi hollow thing. I can't believe you would leave and not say good bye to me. Oh your so mean Mrs. Rukia." Tobi turned away and made it seem like he crying behind the mask.

"What the hell is with these two?" The redhead asked. "You in the mask. Who are you?"

"Hum you mean me?" Tobi asked turning around and pointing to himself.

"Yeah you!"

"Well my name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy and friend to Mr. Ichigo and Mrs. Rukia." Tobi said smiling behind his mask.

"He's a strange one. And the other one." redhead thought. orange haired one you wear a Shihakushō. But I don't know you what squad are you from?" the redhead asked. Ichigo raised his sword and rested it on his back. "Heh check out that over grown Zanpakutō."

"Oh. So your saying mine's bigger than yours." Ichigo stated

"Why Mr. Ichigo it's not nice to insult the man like that. We shouldn't make him feel inferior. Besides It's not the size. It's how you use it when you do the nasty."

"Tobi that was uncalled for." Ichigo stated.

"Wait...why you. I'll have you know I am-"

"Save it we don't need to know. " Ichigo said not wanting to continue with the conversation. "But you know I was thinking this thing is kinda big compared to Rukia's. And now compared to your sword I'd say it kinda is big."

"The size of it reflects the spirit energy of it's user. How did that kid get so much power?" He saw Rukia look at ichigo and put two and two together. "Oh I get it your the lowly human who took Rukia's powers. Aren't ya carrot top? "

"Hum?" The redhead leapted into the air and went to attack Ichigo who blocked with his blade. But he kept on attacking.

"Come on Come on is that big sword just for show?"

"Renji please stop." Rukia cried.

"Don't worry Rukia. Leave it to us it will all be okay." Tobi said having started tending to Uryu's wounds. Renji continued to strike at Ichigo's sword till finally Ichigo forced Renji into the air and Renji came down cut Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Ichigo." Rukia cried and went to get to him but Uryu grabbed her leg.

"Don't go." Uryu said weak.

"It's over." Renji said standing over Ichigo who was on his knees holding onto the wound. "Very soon you'll be dead and Rukia will regain her powers. And then she'll go back to the Soul Society to die."

"What?" Ichigo said, not really a question.

"Man you really are dumb. Rukia came out here on her own, just so you won't have to get involved. You two should've stayed home. But you-" Renji was cut off as a kunai was logged in his shoulder.

"That is enough." Tobi said walking over to Ichigo. Renji jumped back and Tobi's hand glowed green and placed it on Ichigo's shoulder healing it. "I don't like to fight. I wish the world didn't have to. But as long as I am here you won't kill anyone." Tobi said while still like a child sounded like he was willing to fight.

"You asshole."

"You let your guard down Renji." The other guy said making himself know.

"Hun? Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said.

"This man before us. We know nothing about him. And this young man before us. Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe i've seen him before."

"Dought it." Ichigo said getting up

Anyway there was a report from the secret remote squad. He delt the Menso Grande quite a serious blow and force it back to Wako Mundo. "Renji just started laughing.

"You got to be kidding me man the secret remote squad must really be slipping these days. This kid wounded a menso?"Renji said pointing to Ichigo. "Who in there right mind would believe that crap. I mean look at him captain. and that Zanpakutō it's nothing but a over grown piece of Junk."

**"Oh he is dead now"** a voice said in Ichigo's head.

"So tell me what's the name of that monstrosity?"

"What? You give your swords names?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew it. Your not even able to ask you Zanpakutō it's name." Renji said rasinig his sword and placing his hand on the blade. "And you really think you can fight me as a equal. Come back in two thousand years. **Roar Zabimaru."** Renjisaid sliding his hand down the blade transforming the blade into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back

**"Ichigo trust in me and follow my words."** Ichigo raised his sword and exerted his power** "Dance Sode no Shirayuki."** Ichigo said and the blade, hilt, and tsuba shrunk before turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. The transformation was accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. What was different about this verson was the blade was longer then Rukia's version.

"Impossible." Renji said.

"How can it be." Rukia questioned.

"So you were my Zanpakutō." Ichigo said looking at the sword. "Now Renji let me show you why I surpass you. **Some no mai, Tsukishiro.** By calling out the name of this dance and slashing the air a large circle of light formed around Renji. When this happend, the circle then froze everything that touches it. Renji was caught in the extending pillar of light that then freeze all within the circle. "Now then let's finish this clown Sode no. Ichigo went to jump but was stopped as Kuchiki stood behind him and two new stab marks appeared in Ichigo's body. The Sode no blade fell to the ground and the ice broke freeing Renji.

"NO!" Ichigo thought. AS he fell to the ground.

"Your slow. Even when you are falling." Kuchiki said. Tobi appeared infront of Ichigo grabbing him and the cloth of Sode no Shirayuki's blade bringing it with him. But the sword reverted to a small katana.

"How?" Renji asked. Feeling cold from the ice.

"Your moves are fast, but to physical for me to see." Tobi said as he held onto Kuchiki's had that held his sword.

"How?" He asked.

"Look into my eye. You will see." Tobi said.

"What is that?"

"A Sharingan. One of the most powerful weapons there is."Tobi said throwing the man back. By now Tobi was starting to feel the effects of the attack. Grated it was half the damage but something was happening. "You hurt my friends. Tell me your name."

"Why?"

"Because when I hurt you I can say who it was I did it to."

"Your different know...Very well my name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Nice name, one a Noble would have. Like I was thousands of years ago." Tobi lied. "Truthfully my true name was lost hundreds of years ago, But if you want a name to tell the others who the one that beat you is, tell them Madara Uchiha was the one to do it.

"Tobi please stop." Rukia cried.

"Sorry Rukia I can't do that."Tobi said. **"Final Mangekyō Sharingan."** The air grew cold as the two men locked gaze. Byakuya went to stab Tobi in the same spots as Ichigo, but was stoped as his sword went through his as if he were intangible.** "****Kamui**." Tobi whispered. "Give up you can't cut me." Tobi stated.

"Don't get so confident **Scatter Senbonzakura**." The blade separated into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. They flew all around Tobi and as they were to hit they were stopped by a blue colored rib cage made of energy.

"This another reason why you can't beat me Susanoo." Tobi said and then felt it. He was getting weaker and soon would dispel. Using the Susanoo he grabbed Byakuya and brought him to his eye level. "**Tsukiyomi**." The two were taken to a new world were Tobi was in control of. Byakuya was mounted on a wall and Tobi stood before him holding a blade. "How long can a person like you deal with this?" Tobi asked stabbing the man. "Starting now. I will keep cutting you for the next 72 hours." As a results Byakuya was suffering psychological trauma that incapacitated him. Tobi's Susanoo let go and Tobi knew he was done, he was sucked into the Kamui dimension were he dispel.

Ichigo was out cold, Renji didn't have much strength left and Byakuya was getting worse. So Renji opened the portal to the soul Society and Rukia went peaceful to keep Ichigo from being killed right there. But the truth was had Ichigo not been dealt that blow. Renji and Byakuya you've been dead. As Ichigo was unconscious the mysterious avatar of the Sharingan appeared.

" You were a fool. Ichigo."He said Ichigo looked up to see the man. He was a tall, very handsome man, with long jet black hair and sharingan eyes. Very fit, muscular, and lean. He had the good looks of a god. He had a tattoo of a trident and SPQR on the underside of his arm and smelled like the sea. All in all he looked like a skater/ troublemaker that was also of nobility He was still dressed in his black clothes and blue hyori .

"You are?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your concern." The man said. "But for now know that a lot of my power was used to save your hide. The powers of Rukia's is gone. But the powers you gained from the old man is still there dormant. There is away to regain the power you lost but as yours. But the cost is very high. Are you will to risk it all. The Akatsuki, The sharingan, etc."

"Yes. I have to save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Very well Ichigo wake up and regain your powers. When you do we will become your new mentors."

"We?" He asked.

"Just wake up." was the last words Ichigo heard.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed. I think it is clear who the last Avatar is. Please remember go to my page to vote on the last members for Tobi's Akatsuki. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings my loyal readers. I have completed Chapter 4 of Tobi. I hope you enjoyed.**

_**"Black Zetsu Talk"**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 When you die do to protect are you a monster?**

Ichigo found himself laying in a bed and had some guy staring at him.

Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh." He scream look at the guy who was too close for comfort.

"Oh what a good reaction." The man said

"What the hell." Ichigo said tossing the guy off of him.

"Boss Ichigo is awake." The man said jumping up.

"Wait, you work for Hat and clogs don't you." Ichigo asked. "Argh." Ichigo said as he held his shoulder. "Wait I'm not dead."

(Flashback)

"Know that a lot of my power was used to save your hide. The powers Rukia have you is gone. But the powers you gained from the old man is still there dormant. There is away to regain the power you lost but as yours. But the cost is very high. Are you will to risk it all. The Akatsuki, The Sharingan, etc."

"Yes. I have to save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Very well Ichigo wake up and regain your powers. When you do we will become your new mentors."

(flashback end)

"That's right he saved me." Ichigo thought. "But who is he? I remember him from my training as a kid. But he was always in the shadows. What of the Sharingan does he represent?"

"Ah Ichigo your awake. Now just sit a relax." Urahara said coming into the room. "We were barely able to patch you up. If you move too much those wounds will open up again. And then you'll die."

"Is that right." Ichigo said. So hat and clogs I take it this is your place."

"Yep."

"Thanks for the help. But now I have to go."

"Oh?" Urahara asked.

"I have to regain my powers. If I don't then everything will have been for nothing."

"Well what if I need to so badly. What if I told you I could do that for you." Urahara said.

"What how."

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?" Ichigo asked

"For the next ten days you will study with me and let me teach you how to fight properly."

"I would say we don't have that kind of time. put judging from your tone. We got plenty"

"Glad to see you understand. Now tell who was the masked guy with you?"

"You mean Tobi." Ichigo asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes." Kisuke said getting serious.

"Just some guy that comes around sometimes. I don't know much about him." Ichigo lied.

"Well when you blacked out he took down Byakuya using some techniques I have never seen. If you can try to get him to help out." Urahara said. None aware of the black Cat standing at the door. Some time later when Ichigo was alone he placed a silence barrier in the room ready to do what he needed to do.

"Zetsu." Ichigo said summoning the plant man.

"Yes sir?" Zetsu said coming out of the floor.

"Tell Chad and Uryu that Tobi will be gone for some time. Also tell them that they are to train hard as we are going to the Soul Society." Ichigo said without emotion.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The Soul Reaper made a mistake attacking me. Now we will go there get save Rukia and get revenge on them for what they have done to me and Uryu."

"Very well." Zetsu said **_"When we get done, they will wish they never existed." _**Zetsu sunk back into the floor and left Ichigo alone.

"Impatient, aren't you?" A voice said. Ichigo turned and saw the man from last night.

"You." Ichigo said amazed. "Who are you?"

"I am have had many names. Many forms. Like this one." The man said looking at his right hand. "I am the spirit of the Sharingan. This form is that of one that was once Rika's love long ago. A strong ninja once and now I use it to represent your Sharingan power. But for now call me Zod." Zod said looking at Ichigo.

"Zod? How do I get stronger?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh but there lies the problem." Zod smirked. "As Sharingan way you are as strong as you can get. However There is a way with your soul reaper powers once they are restored."

"How?" Ichigo ordered. Zod smirked

"Well you see. You know how in death there are soul reapers and hollows. Now what if I tell you that by adding one to your soul you can get stronger. It's called Hollowfication."

"Add a hollow to my soul?"

"Indeed. And there is also one other way too. As you know the Soul Society is heaven and the realm of Hollows is purgatory. If you can you can gain the powers of the third realm."

"You mean."

"Indeed. Hell. No soul reaper has ever tried to gain it's power. And that is why they will never be a Shinigami. For you need the power of all three to become a true Shinigami. Not even Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has knowledge of this. And if you can gain these powers then. You will become more powerful than anyone. Even the Royal Family."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was made by the true Kami and know things that should never be told." Now get ready. Once you regain your powers, then we begin your true training. Also I grow board of all these world domination/ world peace plans. So do make it interesting for me." Zod said disappearing.

* * *

In the soul Society eleven of the most powerful figures gathered together. The leader of this group was an old man about over 1000 years old and still looked like he could kill you easy.

"The situation is far more dangerous than we have been lead to believe." Head captain Yamamoto The old man said.

"How so?"A man with a laid back attitude said, he was captain Shunsui Kyōraku.

"From what Lieutenant Abarai has reported and the status of Captain Kuchiki. We have uncovered a evil far older than myself.

"What do you mean head Captain?" Tōshirō Hitsugaya the young captain asked.

"Long before I was born. There lived a man of great sorrow. He was named Obito Uchiha. He saw the death of the one he loved and nearly took over the land of the living."

"How so?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"He was gifted with the power of the Sharingan."

"Oh and what is that?" The clown like captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked intrigued

"The Sharingan is a curse to the world and for it is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan was also called Heaven's Eye, because of the many abilities it grants the user."

"But what makes it so dangerous?" Captain Sajin Komamura asked.

"The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the Eye of Insight and the Eye of Hypnotism. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. The Sharingan's most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memories ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques.

In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful beast may be controlled. "

"Interesting." captain Sōsuke Aizen said.

"However in addition, more rarely used by the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan can allow the user to perform two very powerful and unique genjutsu: Izanagi and Izanami, which alters or decide one's destiny, respectively. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny. Izanami, on the other hand, is a genjutsu that traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding their five senses; this technique was specifically created to counter anyone who would abuse Izanagi's ability to alter their destiny, by forcing the victims to relive the situation over and over until they accept it and cease using Izanagi. Both techniques have been labelled kinjutsu, because use of either causes the eye that performed Izanagi or Izanami to close forever."

"Oh that's a bummer." Captain Gin Ichimaru said.

"Oh but it gets worse."Yamamato said.

"Really? How?" Captain Tousan asked.

"Finally we get to the Mangekyō Sharingan, a advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. It was because of this Obito was a threat like no other. The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels.

Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness, a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can they hope to regain their sight, and ocular powers. If the transplanted eyes happen to be the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties with the recipient — ideally a sibling — the likelihood of compatibility is increased, resulting in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan This process, which took at least several days for a complete recovery not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's. This is signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals, with traits of the donor's tomoe merging with those of the eyes' new host. Due to the strict compatibility issues and the Mangekyō Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history. "

"Thanks for the history lessons now get to the point were I care." the spiky haired captain Kenpachi Zaraki said.

Very well the Mangekyō Sharingan has had a history of giving a total of six unique powers. The Amaterasu; jet-black flames of the fires from hell they are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. Not even my Zanpakutō can counter them." That got all the captains concerned.

The Kamui; is a powerful technique that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. The same jutsu that was used by tobi in the resent battle.

The Kotoamatsukami; is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. It allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated

The Susanoo, creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life.

Then there is Tsukuyomi; Which I have no doubt was used on Captain Kuchiki. It is unique to the Uchiha clan and only those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan can perform it. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's prowess with the technique allows the user to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time. Only Tsunade Senju, a powerful medic and resently Captain Unohana have been shown capable of curing this psychological damage

"Thank you head captain." Captain Unohana said sweetly

"Finally there is the most dangerous one The Shinno Tsukiyomi. It's power of illusion were very strong. Given ablities such as; Mind Control. - The ability at which the user captures the mind of the victim. Multiplication - The user can create six copies of himself with the same amount of power, the damage inflict at one of them is reduced to 1/6th only attacking all of them at the same time inflict normal damage. And finally Replication- with his power, The user can make copies of Justu, fight style, and basically anything. When this power is in work weapon/methods are not inferior to the original." The head captain finished. Everyone was lost for words the powers spoken were like nothing they could even imagine. "I fear that if Tobi is still alive then we are all in greater trouble then ever." the head captain said.

* * *

Back in the world of the living.

Ichigo was in an underground training area.

"NO way this place is amazing. Who would've thought a that all this time there was a huge training area under my store." Urahara said.

"Oh knock it off. You knew it was down here."Ichigo said annoyed. "But it is cool." Ichigo finished looking out at the huge area. It was like a desert and had more than enough space to train.

"Heheh. So you want to get down to it?"

"Yeah might as well." Ichigo stated.

"Always be careful what you ask for."Urahara said using his cane and forced Ichigo's soul out. Ichigo flew backwards and got up mad.

"What the hell."Ichigo asked

"Hum?" Urahara asked. His soul is out and he seems to have no trouble breathing.

"Ichigo is it hard to breath?"

"No."

"Well we can skip faze one then." Urahara said as Tessai used an axe and cut Ichigo's soul chain.

"Oh you jackass." Ichigo said falling down.

"When the chain of fate is severed you can't return to your body. Death will come quickly."Urahara stated. And that's not even the worst of it. Your chain will eat itself till it gets to you and then you'll become a hollow."

"Well then let's not let that happen." Ichigo smirked. Urahara pulled out his fan and nodded and sent Ichigo falling down a deep hole.

"Oh you mother fuckeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr."Ichigo roared falling down. When Ichigo awoke he was in his true inner world.

"Over here." A deep voice said. Ichigo looked and saw a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

There was also a beautiful Yuki-onna dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

Finally there stood a transparent one virtually identical to Ichigo, except inverted in color. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. He had black nails. He wore a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt.

"Sup?" The transparent one said getting more solid.

"So tell me who are you three?" Ichigo asked

"Who? What are you talking about it's us********and **** ** *********" The old man said.

"I couldn't hear their names." Ichigo thought.

"He can't hear us." The Yuki-onna said as if she was gonna cry.

"Pathetic." The now fully solid white version of Ichigo said.

"I see."the old man said slightly saddened. "How sad. Perhaps you should tell us how many times we must cry out before you can hear us. For there is no one that knows us better than you."

"Sorry But I don't know any of you." Ichigo said.

"You opened your soul to me. You excepted me. And now you say you don't know me. Why?"

"Forget him he's hopeless. He old man get on with it." the white man said.

"Very well." the old man said moving from his spot and suddenly Ichigo was falling.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."

"If you have time to scream then you have time to save your self the old man said. "Your soul is destroying. These boxes are proof. Inside you the powers of the Fullbringer, Qunicy, and Soul Reaper, are now dormant. Find them." Ichigo fell into water surrounded with boxes.

"Okay. now I need to concentrate. Find the ribbon." Ichigo said as the ribbons were formed before them. He grabbed onto the red one and pulled. The box connected to it opened and inside were the handles of two Zanpakutō.

"You have done well." The old man said behind Ichigo." Zod told us, and know you are ready. Take the swords and regain what you lost." Ichigo did and in the outside of his body Ichigo was shot out of the hole and now stood there looking like the soul reaper he once did. Only this time he had some kinda white mask on.

* * *

**Okay then. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to go to my home page to vote on the last members to join Akatsuki. Also Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers. Here is the next chapter of Tobi for you.**

** "Zangetsu**_** Talk"**_

**'Zangetsu(Hollow Ichigo/Kamen)talk'**

**Zanpakutō release/Justu**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Learn the truth, and you gain strength. And Fight for what you know is right.**

Ichigo stood there looking like the soul reaper he once did. Only this time he had some kinda white mask on. Ichigo removed the mask and looked at himself. That was when he heard Urahara

"Well do Ichigo phase completed."

"Shut up." Ichigo said punching Urahara in the face. "Listen I swore that if I ever got out of that hole i'd kill you first chance I got."

"Well then your timing is perfect." Urahara said. Time to get down to the next level. And best part no time limit. Simply knock off my hat with you Zanpakutō."

"Bring it." Ichigo stated. "Now then how much you want to be I beat his in five minutes?"

"Hum? Five minutes? Very well." Urahara said pulling out a sword from his cane.

"Better awaken it. Or I will kill you." Ichigo said Pulling out his sword.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Urahara asked.

"It's kinda obvious." Ichigo stated.

"Very well. **Awaken now** **Benihime**" Urahara said as his sword took the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. Ichigo went to cut Urahara but was blocked by his blade. And the Ichigo's blade was cut in half.

"What the?" Ichigo thought.

"Your sword may be big and have the shape of a Zanpakutō. But that's all it has. It's why I can cut it like so." Urahara said as he cut the rest of Ichigo's sword leaving him with only the hilt."If you try to come at me with that I will kill you." Ichigo sweated and started to run.

**"Why do you run Ichigo?"** The man in the black coat said appearing to Ichigo. **"You still haven't call on us. Face forward, and you should hear it. Only you are blocking us out. There is one enemy and one of you. So what is there to fear. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME. "**

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo shouted as his sword changed, giving the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. From releasing his sword Ichigo released a large amount of spirit energy. When It cleared Ichigo stood differently he was stern and his posture was more like a Uchiha noble. He also had a regular Zanpakutō strapped to his side.

"What kind of Zanpakutō is that?" Jinta asked "It doesn't even have a hilt or guard on it. It's not even shaped like a normal sword. If you ask me his old one was better." Tessai stood there gasping at the sight of the blade as it's very appearance radiated power. Ichigo raised his his sword looking at it.

"Well done Ichigo. Now that you managed to draw your Zanpakutō-"

"Urahara you better dodge this because."Ichigo interrupted "Because I can't control it." Ichigo said exerting more power and swung his sword down. As Ichigo did this Urahara eyes widened and he held his sword up

**"Scream Benihime."** Urahara's hat flew into the air as the dust appeared. After it cleared The hat landed next to Urahara. "Phew good thing I protected myself with my blood mist shield. Without it I might've lost an arm just now. That wasn't very nice I do believe you killed my hat." Urahara said putting his hat on. "Impressive i didn't think you could do that with one swing of your sword. Ichigo you're one in a million." Urahara said as Ichigo knelt there asleep."This lesson is cleared."

* * *

"At last it's complete." Uryu said as his weapon was resealed into a glove he wore. "I owe it all to you sensei." Uryu said referring to his grand father.

"Well done. Uryu."

"Hym?"Uryu said turning around "Zetsu?"

"Indeed,you have done well. Now that you have mastered the weapon it is time to increase your power." Zetsu said calling out 5 white Zetsu clones.

"Very well. If Tobi asks of me." Uryu said getting into a fight stance.

* * *

After a night's rest Ichigo was alone.

"Zod."

"Yes Ichigo."

"I did it know how do I get stronger."

"oh but you aren't strong." You still ignore your sword and the powers they hold."

"I'll help you find them. Tsukiyomi." Zod said sending Ichigo into the Tsukiyomi world. Once there Zod ripped the figures from Ichigo's Zangetsu, the white him, and the woman stood before him.

"Now Ichigo if you are to get stronger you must call on the powers you don't know of." Zod spoke.

"Alright king let's see you try." The white Ichigo said.

"Ichigo have you finally heard Zangetsu. But can you hear my?" The woman asked.

"Tell me. What is your name." Ichigo asked

"You already know my name. You used my power against Renji. I am."

"**Dance Sode no** **Shirayuki**." Ichigo stated as a sword was formed in his hands. The same one he used against Renji.

**'Hehehheheheh.'** The white version of Ichigo laughed as Sode no smiled. '**You know their names. But you don't know the truth of Zangetsu.'**

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

**'I AM ZANGETSU.'** Kamen stated.

"How?"

**'Oh that is the funny part of the story. You see I am the true spirit of your Zanpakutō. I represents the dark side of your soul. I represent your purest instincts.'** Kamen stated. '**You see you inherited a hollow from your mother who merged with me. Now after a while it would've died. But due to your little stunt. It awakened as me.'**

"Then-"

**'Yep, I'm your Zanpakutō, Hollow powers, and your true self.'**

"Then how do I use your power?" Ichigo asked.

**'Tell you what king. If you can prove to me that you're worthy of my power then you can use my power.'** Kamen stated.

"Well done Ichigo now you need to learn how to truly under your power and then we will work on the next step of their power." Zod stated. "And then,"Zod smirked "we're going traveling."

* * *

After ten days Ichigo was with his family and friends at the fireworks festival. And just to humor his family he decided to treat them.

"Hey there everyone." Tobi said coming into view. He wasn't dressed in the Akatsuki cloak. But he did wear a black kimono with red clouds on then and the usual orange spiral mask." My it's so nice to see you all here to watch the fireworks. Oh I just love watching them." Tobi said in his child voice.

"Ah Mr. Tobi. You made it."Orihime said smiling.

"Oh course I would. After all invited me." Tobi said hugging Ichigo.

"I didn't think you'd be like this." Ichigo growled.

"Well come one they should start soon." Tobi jumped and ran with the others.

"What a pain." Ichigo sighed following them. Some time later Ichigo was walking to the Urahara shop slowly.

"Zetsu." Ichigo stopped.

"Yes?"

"I need a white seed. Since you will be staying I need someone who can get intel fast." Ichigo stated.

"Very well."Zetsu said handing one to Ichigo who planted on Tobi. "Good luck Lord Ichigo." Ichigo continued till he made it to the store.

"Well well if it isn't Ichigo. Right on time." Urahara said."Welcome to the club."

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked pretending not to know.

"Rukia save me once. I want to help out anyway I can. I'm going too." Chad said half-true. He was there because he would stand by Ichigo till his soul was destroyed.

"What?"

"What's the matter you hard of hearing or something?" Uryu said making himself known.

"What Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't take defeat well. Especially if it's at the hands of a soul reaper. So i'm going too." Ichigo could see the Akatsuki ring. He smirked on the inside, Uryu was doing also as a member of Akatsuki. He had to wonder how strong Uryu had become.

"Then I guess we're all here." Orihime said.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked "Okay can someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Your a little slow aren't you. A black cat said walking up to Ichigo

"Yoruichi."Orihime smiled.

"Kid don't tell me you didn't notice the increase of hidden power of these three friends of yours."

"Holy crap a talking cat." Ichigo said surprised.

"Ah ain't he cute." Tobi said walking up. Tobi was dressed in his Akatsuki cloak, but on his back was a giant War fan with red and white fans painted on.

"Tobi?" Orihime said surprised.

"You're coming too?" Uryu asked

"Yep. Mrs. Rukia's in trouble we must save her." Tobi said taking a heroic pose.

"This is him the one who beat a captain with ease." Urahara thought seeing Tobi holding onto Yoruichi. "Alright let's take this party inside."Urahara said leading the group downstairs. Once they were down there A stone square formed. "This is the gate that leads to the soul society."

"Good now if you would be so kind as to help me out." Ichigo said. Urahara used his cane and forced Ichigo out of his body.

"Wow that was cool."

"Shut up Tobi."

Tessai and Urahara powered the gate up and when it opened the group and Yoruichi ran into it. After they were gone Urahara got a bad feeling.

"What have we unleashed?" He asked.

* * *

**Well then. Now we can start of the next Arc of the story. Please review and remember to vote on who will be a Akatsuki member join Ichigo/Tobi. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings reader. Here is the next Tobi chapter. Enjoy.**

** "Zangetsu**_** Talk"**_

**Zanpakutō release/Jutsu**

* * *

**Chapter 6: When a Uchiha comes to your neighborhood; beware.**

Ichigo and his friends ran faster and faster as the Dangai path began closing behind them. A giant device that Yoruichi had called the Cleaner was closing in on them. Uryu had needed help as he was caught.

"Damn it." Ichigo said grabbing Zangetsu.

"No Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"If you draw your zanpakutō than the Dangai with sense your reiatsu and you will be swallowed up by the ccleaner." Yoruichi warned the Shinigami. Ichigo lamented and agreed, Chad managed to free Uryu and carried him on his back. **T**he group continued to run for the exit but the cleaner was quickly catching up.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Tobi shouted.

"I got it Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"Orihime, no!" Yoruichi shouted to the busty redhead, but it was too late.

"HINAGIKU, BAIGON, LILY!" Orihime shouted.

"**Santen Kesshun! I REJECT**!" She shouted as the cleaner hit the shield, an explosion sent the ground flying out of the Dangai, to which Orihime used her shield to cushion their landing. "We made it!" Orihime smiled as when they fell out of the Dangai she landed on top of the guys, only for Yoruichi to head butt her in the eye.

"YOU FOOL!" The cat shouted.

"My eye." Orihime cried and whined as anime style tears flowed out of her eyes as she held the eye Yoruichi head butted.

"That was very dangerous Orihime! If the cleaner had touched even one of the flowers then you all would have been died!" Yoruichi scolded the red head.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Hey, cut her some slack, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have made it at all." Ichigo said, this cheered Orihime up instantly. Yoruichi sighed as everyone noticed the people of the Rukon District were staring at them.

"Um, why's everyone staring at us?" Uryu asked.

"Well, Soul Reapers aren't exactly at the top of the popularity list among the residents of the Rukon Districts." Yoruichi said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "Well, not my problem." He looked towards a large open gate. "So, that's it?"

"Yes, that is the Seireitei." Yoruichi said. "Where the soul reapers resign."

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" Ichigo shouted and charging at the gate.

"ICHIGO NO!" Yoruichi shouted Right as Ichigo was approaching the gate, it slammed into the ground, shut, as a giant man jumped down. The man was extremely tall, at least 32 feet in height, and was very muscular. He was dressed in a Shihakusho, the same kind that most Soul Reapers wear, but was open at the top on the left side of his chest with some armor covering his left shoulder to his upper arm. His hair was black and tied into a ponytail that went down to his waist, with long sideburns that extended to his neck and was tied off in ponytail like tuffs. He wore a red fez hair with tassels on the side.

"It has been a long time since some one has approached the gate" He shouted.

"Oh a fez." Tobi said amazed.

"Really that is what you noticed?" Yoruichi asked.

"Fezzes are cool." Tobi replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate! And who are you?" He asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, you were named strawberry?"

"MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY! ICHI means NUMBER ONE AND GO STANDS FOR GUARDIAN!" The orange haired hero shouted.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If you want to get into the Seireitei, you will have to battle me." Jidanbo said and took out his axes. Ichigo closed his eyes, sensing Jidanbo's energy.

'He's a strange one.' Ichigo thought." But still I wouldn't want to reveal too much of my power." Jidanbo brought his one of his axes down at Ichigo, the force of Jidanbo's attack caused the ground to shatter under him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted as she, chad, and Uryu ran to him, only for Jidanbo to stomp his foot, stopping the them.

"Have you no manners, there are rules here in the Rukon District, rule three is all duels must be one-on-one!" He shouted at them.

"You know, you're awfully slow for a Gatekeeper." Ichigo said from behind the gatekeeper.

"Hey, how did you get up there?" Jidanbo asked.

"It's because speed is one of my strongest attributes."

"Grr! Fine then, than take this, **Jidanbo's 10 Axe Festival**!" He shouted and swung one of his axes.

"Damn it" Ichigo complained, readying himself as he drew the large Katana that was the seal Zangetsu. He blocked the attacks and noticed, Jidanbo couldn't count.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 6! 8! 7! 5! Wait, i've never had to count high. But I must be at 10!" Jidanbo shouted and slammed both axes down on the ground, Ichigo sighed, this guy had strength. But not the kind needed to beat Ichigo. Ichigo placed Zangetsu in the path of the axes and stopped the attack. He then whispered. "**Carve the night and protect the one's you love: Zangetsu**"Zangetsu returned to the large blade it was when Ichigo first called on Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo shouted unleashing his attack." The force of the attack hit hard, wind blew everyone back, and shattered the axes.

**"A bit over the top."** Zangetsu commented.

"I seal a lot of my power." Ichigo replied. "So be glad that the village wasn't destroyed."

"Ah, I can't believe I fell on my behind." Jidanbo said smirking.

"Really because the way I see it you were beaten." Ichigo stated resting Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Is that Ichigo's Zanpakutō?" Uryu asked.

"It's massive."orihime stated. Chad nodded his head.

"Really I don't-" Jidanbo said bringing his axes in front of him only for the heads of the axes to be gone. "My…my axes, my beautiful axes." The giant cried. Ichigo frowned.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry you broke your axes, I didn't know they meant so much to you. I guess I could've destroyed one and let you keep the other one. My bad." Ichigo said feeling sorry for the giant. Jidanbo sniffled a little and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulder.

"No your not bad. You care, even though i'm your opponent. You're a kind person."

"Not really." Ichigo thought.

"You have beaten me, not only as a warrior but also as a man Ichigo. And for that I shall open the gate for you and your friends."

"Cool." Ichigo smiled. Jidanbo lifted the gate open, only to freeze in fear.

"Jidanbo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"My my." He keeps his eyes narrowed to slits. He appeared to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. He had unusual silver hair, he also wore a wide mocking smile. standard soul reaper's Shihakusho with a white jacket over it. His Zanpakutō was visible at his hip.

"That is the captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." He said. Ichigo looked forward to see the captain walking towards them.

"Jidanbo, what do you think you're doing? Opening the gate for an intruder?" Gin asked in a mocking tone.

"I was defeated in battle. I had to open the gate." Jidanbo said

"When a gatekeeper loses doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate." Gin stated. "When a gatekeeper loses...It means death." suddenly a slice mark appeared on Jidanbo's left arm.

"Jidanbo." Ichigo cried as the gaint let go of the gate with said arm and tried to support the gate on his back. "You bastard."

"ICHIGO STOP!" Yoruichi shouted

"Ichigo?" Gin thought. "So he's the one." Gin tilted his head. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin asked.

"How do you know me?" Ichigo asked.

"All the more reason I can't let you or especially the masked one pass." Gin said, taking some steps back, Gin unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

"What do you plan on doing, throwing that dagger at us?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

"It's not a dagger. Actually this is my Zanpakutō, now **Shoot to kill…****Shinsō**!" He shouted and his zanpakuto blade extended, Ichigo blocked the blade but was shot back and forced Jidanbo back as well.

"No the Gate." Yoruichi shouted. As Gin walked up to it and smiled.

" Bye bye now." Gin said and, with a wave of his hand as the gate neared closed.

"Come here." Tobi spat appearing behind him as the gate shut. Tobi grabbed Gin and slammed him at the gate. "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul**" Tobi compressed a large amount of chakra built up inside his body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. Oh course since he was wearing a mask he used the Kamui to avoid the exhale need.

"Oh my." Gin said as the fire came at him. "Gin flash stepped out of the way and aimed Shinsō at Tobi. Tobi grabbed his Gunbai(war fan) and not only able to block and completely nullify the effects of an incoming attack, but also deflect the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack was impossible for Gin to evade.

"Agh." Gin cried as the blade strike himself. But he didn't have time to respond to that as Tobi waved his gunbai as a fan to create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away Gin and much of the buildings away in one swing. **"Bankai Kamishini no** **Yari**" Gin said exerting more no Yari turned into dust for just a second when it expands and contracted with Tobi's chest. There was a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He left a sliver of his Zanpakutō in Tobi when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time he chooses to. ******"Kill, Kamishini no Yari" **Gin said while placing his hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out.

That's would've been the case had Tobi not created a swirling distortion, to open a void into the other dimension that took the attack. Tobi was mad, this guy was a pain and needed to be dealt with.

**"Shinno Tsukiyomi." **Tobi said creating what looked to be a replica Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakutō. "Now **Scatter Senbonzakura."**

Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Tobi's hand. The blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Tobi controlled the blade fragments. The bits hit Gin in many spots and to his surprise a blade was shot into his shoulder.

"Impossible." Gin said seeing a replica of his own Shinsō blade in Tobi's hand.

"Fade not." Tobi said looking down on Gin as he fall. "You will live. But tell the others. The Uchiha clan has returned and i'm coming for them." Tobi stated leaving Gin to lay in his own blood.

* * *

**Well then. Now the Soul Society arc of the story begins. Please review and remember to vote on who will be a Akatsuki member join Ichigo/Tobi. **


End file.
